wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
How to roleplay a troll
Overview Trolls are an interesting and underplayed race. Names Male Names: Zalazare, Moonhammer, or Jinzul,Sinshin,Zunshen (or any combination between zun/sin/jen/etc. and shen/jam/vash/jin/lin/..you got the idea) Female Names: Axetamer, Skullsplitter, Jinza, Tuskboiler or Skinflayer. Family Names: Zanjin, Bonesnapper, Bloodflayer. Class Guide Warrior Trolls were very violent and brutal. Yet currently, the Darkspears have become more civil. The warriors are violent, vicious and strong. They suit axes, swords and maces. Trolls usually wear leather armor but this works too. You should act violent and cruel, Troll warriors are Rogue Darkspears are cunning and intelligent. The rogue is like this too. They suit Swords and Daggers. Trolls generally wear rough leather and carry swords. It is the best melee class for Trolls. They are mistrusted by the Horde mainly therefore stick to the law but are just as fierce in combat. Hunter like the rogue, hunters are cunning and intelligent. this make the Darkspear tribe to perfect hunters. hunters in the darkspear tribe usually have raptor-like pets. Shaman Trolls need power and Shamans are powerful. Trolls use elemental magic and voodoo so this class suits them to the bone. The leather armour suits them but remember to upgrade to mail, Trolls can wear mail to. There morals go either. They can have names like: Windcaller or Earthshaker. Mage Darkspears are violent but small. Mages are powerful but lack endurance . They go together. Trolls have occasional uncontrollable rages sometimes and magi have trouble controlling their power sometimes. Staffs are usually gnarled for Troll mages. Death Knight Trolls are capable of extreme cruelty and so are Death Knights. There are Ice Trolls and normal Trolls in service of the Lich King. They are usually mistrusted the way Warlocks are. Druid Trolls have been rumoured to have been studying druidism. Unlike many of their counterparts, they tend not to foucus on their hatred as much. They care for the planet, and becoming druids, forged a stronger friendship with the tauren, who have always regarded trolls with distrust. These trolls tend to be more caring and less savage, but have a deep streak of critism, evening questioning their own brethern's motives. they are wise, and trusted. For who can dislike the power of nature? Speech Trolls have very interesting speech. It's a Jamaican accent. Here are some examples: Hello: How ya doin' mon? Hey mon? Goodbye: I be seein' you mon. See ya later. Words: Person=Mon Them=Dem That=Dat You=ya Hello=Hey. Lifestyle Diet Trolls usually eat like Orcs but eat more plant food. They tend to appreciate cooked food and dishes more than the Orcs. It is unknown if they still practise cannibalism but sources say they stopped. You should be slightly more advanced than Orcs here. Also,notice that in their vodoo practices,they use herbs..some of them may be smoking the herbs...so if you are bored,try to make a "joint"(also known as Rhobar for trolls /or blackthistle) Faith Trolls practise Voodoo and some worship their gods. Still worshipping Hakkar the Soulflayer is a bit much though. Ancestral worship might work for roleplaying too though. Don't make up your own god, it can't possibly end well in any case. Don't overdo things. One Loa that many darkspear trolls worship is Bwonsamdi. Honour They care very little for honour in battle, preferring to win. It depends what race is with you. If an Orc or a Tauren is with you then be honourable. If a Blood Elf or Forsaken is with then do what you want to enemies. They won't care. Sexism and Racism There is no sexism, Troll women and men can be high priests or priestesses. And they can fight in battle and practise Voodoo. Racism is more prevalent. Trolls are highly xenophobic, not getting along much with Blood Elves, Tauren, Forsaken. They hate the Alliance and obviously Murlocs. They can get along with Orcs though. Personality Trolls have a distinct personality, similar to Forsaken in their cruelty yet similar to Orcs in their culture. Trolls are bound by very little laws or codes. There are differing personalities among the Trolls. Here are some examples: The tribe guy These guys are very close to the tribe traditions and religion and some of them are known for their cruelty when it comes to defending their tribe.(Tip:you can roleplay as a relative of Master Gadrin in Sen'jin village,it's a good way to start) The Less Racist These Trolls are more willing to let allies help them and listen to their culture. The pros are that allies might like you better, the cons are that if you're not careful you'll end up like a Blood Elf or Orc or something. Vol'jin might be an example of this. The Savage One These ones care little for anything. They will backstab, slaughter and cheat if they win by it. This type of Troll is unpopular yet sometimes respected. Pros, you can almost do anything you want in a battle, con, allies will be harder to come by. An example might be Zalazane. The Mystical Troll This Troll usually has a strong accent and speaks of Voodoo. They are deeply religious and superstitious. They would prefer to hex someone rather than get into an argument with them. They can either be cruel or less racist. Pros, more fun to roleplay, Con, only works with a magic class, may unsettle some people unless you're on an RP server. Combat Tactics Trolls don't fight fair, they feel little to no remorse. They prefer using the strong over masses of the weak. In one-on-one they hate losing. This is about the most honour a Troll would feel. Remember, care little and show no mercy. Weapons While Orcs go for big, Trolls go for what kills. Trolls prefer dangerous yet not harmful to the user. Axes, Staffs and Swords are all employed by Trolls. In ranged combat they prefer bows over guns. Magic is part of Trolls combat as it is for most races. Ideas Here are a few ideas to get you started. There are many possibilities: Mercenary Sometimes you need to be heartless to get the job done. Why not sell your skills? Go after enemies, take wanted posters. Suggested Class: Warrior or Rogue. Witch Doctor Take up herbalism, live in Sen'jin Village and heal the sick. There are many variants on this particular story. Suggested Class: Shaman, priest or a Mage. The Horde Warrior Join the Horde and fight Alliance, Burning Legion and Scourge. Orcs do this so why can't Trolls? Remember your cruelty can be an asset against cruel forces like the Burning Legion and Scourge. Suggested Class: Any. The Treasure Hunter Join dungeon groups in exchange for groups. You would go into Blackrock spire for the treasure only and care little about what you would kill while in there. You will definitely need very good gear for this. Suggested Class: Any. The Berserker Many trolls fight savagely, letting their wounds and their rage to overstake all senses. They care only for surviving or destroying any or all enemies. Using the power of hatred that trolls have strived off of for thousands of years. These cold hearted brutes only care about battle. They rush in without any regard for their safety, relying on brute strength and speed to combat. Many trolls have tasted berserking in some form, but the true masters are the ones who go toe to toe with the enemy rather then attack from afar. This feature of berserking is not unique to trolls, but the trolls slack and agile bodies with long arms makes them one of the best of fighters relying on rage. Some berserkers have control of their fierce emotions during berserking, becoming more dangerous and focused on the slaughter then a lesser trained berserker. Suggested Classes : Warrior, Enhancement Shaman, Death Knight Pyro Maniac Trolls are mananical fighters. But none are as sadistic then the pyro maniacs. these trolls use fire magic to carefully crafted goblin bombs to lay waste to a outpost or group of Alliance fighters. Troll Batriders are trained as scouts, but many have vials of volatile oils that explode and burn buildings and people. Their rather cruel obsession has been seen over and over in arcane and fire mages, burning their enemies with unstable arcane energy or magical flame; cackling as their opponents burn. Suggested Classes : Fire/Arcane Mage, Elemental/Enhancement shaman, Survial Hunter, Any Class with Goblin Engineering. The Wise the old love to be the wise, and sometimes even a wise fool. These crafty trolls lead their people with tales of the past or their own tales of glory. many have began to train with druidism, and have a deeper understanding with the land and life. Casting away their hatred to reach more intellect goals, they seek more knowledge and learn from their own mistakes. Many young shamans believe the path of their people is not war but rather living with the land. they accepted shamanism and druidism within their race, much to the dismay of the fateful to the old ways. after all, trolls are not known to love change. Suggested Classes: Druid, Shaman, Priest, Protection Warrior. The Cunning If they are not the smartest race in Azeroth, then they are the most deadly. These sinister trolls care only to best their opponent with humiliation and taunting, leading them into a blind rage, well laughing at their opponents sluggish attacks. They strike from the shadows, and revel in torment. they further their own goals and keep their secrets to the grave. all they care about is power and how to achieve it. Suggested Classes : Arms Warrior, Rogue, Shadow Priest, Death Knight. Trolls are often misunderstood : Trolls are known as a ancient, barbaric race, as many are hostile and consider evil. This applies to the Darkspears. though they try and stand out as being much more sophisicated then their forest or jungle brethern. They never trust anyone first, unless they show extreme kindness or understanding. They usually hang out in groups, tending to be with others of their own kind who understands them better. A Darkspear Troll has one thing that many trolls lack : A sense of protection. If they ever see anyone the care about deeply, no matter the race, hurt, they well do anything to avenged them, going as far to see that they live if they have to die. Many tauren distrust trolls for their more dark ways. Forsaken always seem to regard trolls with a mixture of contempt and respect. being former humans and elves. Blood elves, in their aggrogance have declared trolls vile and sickening. many feuds in the early alliance between the factions were over past events, since the Darkspears were once loyal to the Warlord of the forest trolls, Zul Jin. Some blood elves have grown to care for Troll hunters and warriors, pointing out they are excellent archers and care for the wild things. Many trolls dislike the elves because of their aggrogance.as for the orcs, if it wasn't for the Warchief Thrall, they would have all died. No other race has ever stuck up to the trolls as selflessly as the orcs, as orc and troll warriors fought and died together first against the murlocs and the sea witch and then the invasion of them humans. Trolls treat goblins with respect and care. goblins do not discrimiate trolls at all. they have forge powerful friendships together. So never rush to make friends. rememebr your misunderstood by many races, so you should keep your distance unless they show the kindenss the orc warchief has shown in the form of a friendly drink of ale together to a hunt. Category:Roleplaying Category:Guides